You want me to what?
by lunaexorcist-13
Summary: Yuuri makes an odd request and Viktor is happy to oblige. M rating glasses kink and powerbottom Yuuri. I even know I'm so sorry


"You want me to what?'

"I want you to come on my glasses"

Viktor just stared at him and Yuuri stared blankly back, dead serious, no trace of nervousness on his face  
Viktor considered the words and then opened his mouth to speak but closed it again.

"You want me to..."

He looked at his fiance and saw no trace of teasing or even a blush. He seemed oddly calm.

"You asked me what I want and that's it."

Viktor scratched the back of his head, his expression deep in thought. What an odd request. To say he was surprised was an understatement. He just wasn't expecting something quite so kinky or at least to him it was kinky. He'd never done anything close to that. Would he even like it? Of course if it was something Yuuri wanted he would certainly oblige but what enjoyment could come of something like that?

He looked at the smaller man staring back at him waiting. His eyes fell to his pink pouty lips and trailed up to his adorably round cheeks and settled on those enchanting eyes, those beautiful big brown eyes behind his equally adorable glasses. Ah, now he saw the appeal. He thought about it, dirtying those blue frames and Yuuri moaning wantonly with a satisfied look on his face.

After a moment of silence he spoke.

"Okay Yuuri, if that's what you want to do I'll be more than willing to try."

He bounced up and down on Viktor's cock as he squeezed his eyes shut in pleasure, little whispers of "oh yes" falling from his pouty lips. Viktor loved this about Yuuri, when he was feeling so good, a look of what seemed to be concentration would overtake him. He was focusing on the pleasure. In their time together Viktor noticed that once Yuuri became comfortable he could be quite selfish in bed and loved every second of it. He was gorgeous.

Just then Yuuri bit his lip and a small gasp came from him. He picked up the pace some more. Viktor was helpless. All he could do was dig his nails into Yuuri's hips and thrust upward when Yuuri would let him. He felt a tight warmth begin to build in his stomach and his toes began to curl. He snapped out of his haze thinking he should warn Yuuri now.

"Yuuri I'm gonna come,"

At that Yuuri immediately stopped rocking those curvy hips and opened his eyes to look at him with the darkest expression. A piece of his hair, that had been pushed back, had fallen down to fall over his lense covered eye and Viktor almost came right then.

Viktor bit back a whine as Yuuri slid Viktor out of him to stand up, taking both his hands and slicking his hair back again and letting them trail teasingly down his neck. Viktor stared at him in all his glory. The moonlight from the window was shining into the dark room casting a glow over Yuuri's body. Viktor admired his toned arms and thicker thighs, the pearly little stretch marks over his hips.

Just then Yuuri sunk down to his knees slowly and made a gesture for Viktor to turn and sit on the edge of the bed, he did so.

Viktor made a move to reach for his aching length to jerk himself off but Yuuri swatted his hand away possessively and began to stroke Viktor with that same expression on his face. He looked Viktor directly in the eyes as he pulled on him in firm movements. He watched in admiration, resting his hands on the bed behind him. He watched the muscles in his love's wrist work as he pumped him so thoroughly in his soft hand.

Yuuri grabbed one of Viktor's hands with his free one and guided his hand to his hair imitating a soft tug. Viktor complied. Yuuri had a hairpulling fetish, he discovered it on a whim when they were cuddling in bed and he played in his black locks like usual, relishing in the soft mewls it produced but then gave a soft tug out of curiosity and was pleasantly surprised  
When a wanton moan was ripped from his throat.

"Mmmm. Come for me Vitya please,"

That snapped him out of his thoughts. He looked down and he swore Yuuri winked at him. His expression was wanton and teasing as he stroked him faster.

"Please, come all over my glasses. Make them dirty for me please."

He kept prodding, that slightly accented voice that always made Viktor come undone.

"Vitya Vitya come, come all over my face" Yuuri winked again and that was all he needed.

He tensed as Yuuri continued to touch him, a loud moan was ripped from him and his vision went white. He felt the red hot pleasure pulse through his body and into his fingertips but he didn't dare close his eyes.

He watched Yuuri continue to work him through the orgasm, the sight before him almost too much. Milky white spurts sprang up spradically and painted Yuuri's glasses with pearly white stripes and the expression on his face. Viktor had rarely seen this face, one of unabashed pleasure and open bliss. He felt he might come a second time. It was then he noticed Yuuri's other hand working himself in his lap and Yuuri then came with a silent scream that melted into a pleased sigh and heavy breathing. He collapsed on Viktor's lap face turned so his dirty glasses didn't crush into Viktor's thigh.

"Yuuri," he breathed as he ran a hand through his fiance's hair.

He looked to Yuuri's face and was content with how pleased he looked.

"Was that good?" He lifted Yuuri's face to remove the glasses from his face.

"Amazing. Thankyou." He took a few deep breaths to steady himself.

"That wasn't weird for you was it?"

Viktor only smiled back at him warmly.

"Of course not. I actually really enjoyed that."

The other relaxed and closed his eyes in content.

"Viktor?"

"Yes?"

"Go clean them now."

"Yes of course." He took them from the bedside table and set to work. Maybe it wasn't such an odd request.


End file.
